


Old Self, New Self

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce/Chuck, set in college. Bryce wakes up from a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Self, New Self

**Author's Note:**

> For photoash, for the prompt Bryce/Chuck, memories.

Bryce woke up, sweating, heart pounding. He didn’t make a sound, a silence trained from youth. 

In his waking life, he was practiced confidence, college charm or lethal savvy, depending on the day.

At night, he was young again, weak, hopeless.

Bryce wiped the sweat from his forehead, and felt Chuck’s arm come up around him, sliding underneath his T-shirt, up the plane of his stomach. Bryce stilled, stared at him, but Chuck hadn’t woken up. Some instinct had moved Chuck in his sleep, made him press closer to Bryce, who was breathing like a wounded animal, who had dangerous reflexes when threatened.

Chuck would make a terrible spy, Bryce thought.

He kissed Chuck’s shoulder gratefully.


End file.
